


So Bright, You Light the World

by ElmiDol



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, OC by can be Reader, OC has a name, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, curvy oc, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: Sometimes she did not feel beautiful or worthy, but he always reminded her that she truly was.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	So Bright, You Light the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terry012227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terry012227/gifts).



> Written with an OC but one can self-insert.

**So Bright, You Light the World**

_ A Clyde/OC Fic _

_ for terry012227 _

_ by elmidol _

She was avoiding the mirrors in the house, namely the longer one hung from the closet door, but she could not avoid his eyes. They tracked her every step as she circumnavigated the room, her steps quicker when she darted past the aforementioned reflective surface. It was not always like this. Clyde commented that she would trip on the shoes that had been left in the middle of the floor if she kept flitting about like that. She heard the words yet it took a few seconds for them to fully register. Karol looked at the shoes and tried to remember why they were not put away in the closet on the shoe rack. The distraction did not last long. Instead, it caused her to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the nearby mirror. Her mood soured instantly. Karol tugged the edges of her sweatshirt to cover more of her body.

A sigh escaped from the man, who set down the beer bottle, the first to be opened that night, he had been drinking out of. It would be taken to the trash by morning instead of remaining on the bedside table. Clyde placed both of his feet on the ground, using his hand to maneuver himself upwards. Karol shifted towards the right, the woman knowing the reason he was coming to her. Shrinking away from praise was not due to any sense of modesty nor fishing for more compliments. She did not feel worthy of them. This view was always exacerbated whenever she would catch someone eyeing him. The idea that he could do better, so much better. Smaller bodies, the Hollywood ideal.

Clyde drew his arm around her midsection, his hand touching her stomach. All she could think about was how his arm would completely encircle one of the other women he could have. “You should come to bed with me.” How she loved his drawl. “I want to show you how you look to me. You’re beautiful.”

Those words threatened to choke her up. Her bottom lip quivered. Karol dipped her chin to look at his hand on her. The curves of her hips, her stomach. Every limb. She inhaled deeply through her nose and tilted back her head so that she did not have to look at herself. How could he find her beautiful? Clyde kissed the back of her head. Karol closed her eyes, sinking into the feel of him, of his love. She wanted to believe his words, but that did not mean she could stop the incessant questioning and doubt.

“We’ll leave the lights on. I want to see you. You’re beautiful.” Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly, so forcefully. Clyde had started to draw little circles and squiggles with the tips of his fingers. She felt the designs through the material of her clothing, and thought of how it would feel on her skin. Clyde pressed more firmly against her, and she felt the way his pants were tenting, the way his cock was hardening because of her. She thought again: how?

When he kissed her next, he had moved his mouth to her neck. His facial hair tickled her, making her squirm. His lips curved into a smile at her reaction. Clyde murmured how much he loved her laugh. How her smile always added to her beauty. It lit up the room. He called her the light of his life in that husky tone that never failed to make her melt. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, again suggesting that she join him on the bed. This time Karol let his urging convince her. She swayed towards the piece of furniture. His hand did not leave her body; it wandered along her side then followed the underneath of her bra until he found the clasps through her top.

They had been readying to go out, however Karol knew that that would not be happening. She relished in the sight of him unclasping each of the buttons on her blouse. He did it slowly, lazily. Ran two of his fingers along the inner rim between each button that he pulled open. Karol would have assisted him had he not already batted her hands away when she had tried. She laid her head back on his shoulder just as Clyde hooked his chin over hers. She slid one hand behind her to tease him, stroking his cock through his pants. He ground forward, rocking into her touch.

After the blouse was removed, her bra slid down the length of her arms and joined it on the floor before Clyde could begin work on her bottoms. He had her twist around so that they were facing one another. She reached for him again then paused when he shook his head. His eyes drank in the sight of her body. Warmth spread through her. That visible hunger erased more of those vicious doubts that had been plaguing her. Clyde never looked at another woman that way. No one else earned his attention the way she did. No one awoke in him this hunger, this thirst, this absolute desire. At the edge of that hunger was a softness, was adoration.

Karol eased her pants down her hips after Clyde undid them. He did not object, and instead worked on her panties. Fully naked, she walked backwards towards the bed. Swerving her hips a little. Gaining some confidence with how quickly her audience of one worked at stripping out of his clothes. Despite only having use of one hand, it did not take Clyde long to remove his shirt and pants. He had kicked off his socks before that.

“Beautiful,” he repeated. She was really beginning to believe him. “I want you so much.”

She climbed backwards onto the bed at his request. Clyde joined her, kneeling between her legs and placing his hand on her side. He leaned forward to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth, teasing the roof of it. He broke away to instead nibble on her bottom lip. Then continued downwards. Suckling on her neck, her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipples. Bit them lightly until they hardened. Karol gasped aloud at the sensation of his teeth skimming down her skin to her stomach. Clyde kissed her, moved to where he was supported by his elbow so that he could use his hand to touch her as well. He smoothed his hand down her hip. The limb followed along as the kisses resumed. His thumb was hooked along her inner thigh and inching back upwards when his tongue swiped along her the first time.

Karol buried her hands in his hair, her fingers entangled in the locks as she felt his tongue slide into her. She rocked against his mouth, meeting the thrusts of his tongue. His hand continued to massage her thigh before slipping around towards her ass, kneading the flesh there.

Clyde drew back long enough to say, “Play with your breasts.” The warmth of his breath only made her wetter, and his words elicited a groan as she moved to oblige.

Karol rolled the mounds, paying careful attention to them as Clyde licked from her entrance to her clit. His tongue worked back and forth fast against the nub. He nipped at her then sucked, his tongue dancing once more before he moved down to her entrance. She applied more pressure to her breasts and pinched her nipples in unison with his tongue delving into her.

“Mmm.” Her bare feet ran up and down the mattress, the sides touching the naked, warm flesh of his torso. “Oh!” She was so wet, her inner walls giving light spasms that indicated her building orgasm. Clyde pulled away before she could cum. “You…” Shuddering, Karol fought to regain her breath so that she could say more.

Clyde climbed up her body. He rested his forehead against hers, the man smirking while cupping her face. Karol had moved her hands from her chest to his. He was toned, strong. She explored the muscles in his arms as well. Clyde rocked against her, his cock slipping between her outer lips and nudging her clitoris. The head of his erection smeared precum on her.

“If you could see through my eyes…” She broke his words off with a kiss, which he quickly deepened. Karol reached down to help position his cock at her entrance, and Clyde thrust into her, filling her. She gasped as he jerked his hips forward that first time, angling so that he hit all the right spots within her. Her toes curled, one of her hands was on her breast, again pinching her nipple; the other wandered along his body then found his hair.

She wrapped her legs around Clyde, pulling him closer. He groaned loudly. Began to withdraw until he was nearly out of her completely then moved forward. With every thrust, he told her how she was the only one who made him feel this way. He adjusted so that each thrust stimulated her clit as well. Karol whimpered and moaned underneath him. She closed her eyes, gulped in air, and then reopened them to stare up at him. He watched her with a mixture of adoration and lust. Clyde sprinkled her with kisses, their lips smacking together just as loudly as the wet sound of his cock moving in and out of her.

“Only you,” Clyde said to her. He shuddered, grunting and moving faster as he sought release. Karol repeatedly blinked, the dam suddenly breaking as her orgasm hit her. It was intensified by his continued thrusting, and she felt wonderfully full as he came inside of her. Clyde rolled them into a more comfortable position as they both panted. They worked to regain their breaths. “No one else could do this to me, light of my life.” He was tracing nonsensical designs again all along her sweat coated body. Every curve. Every part of her that he could touch. He made her feel flawless; to him, she was.


End file.
